Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5181313-20130130181530
część 1 Delikatnie nacisnęłam klamkę i po chwili znalazłam się w pokoju gospodarzy. Przy ogromnym stole siedział pochylony chłopak o nadzwyczaj złocistych włosach. Jeszcze takich nigdy nie widziałam. Przywodziły mi na myśl mój dawny dom, który zbudowano pomiędzy dwoma polami pszenicy. - Cześć- starałam się, żeby mój głos brzmiał pewnie, ale wyszło to raczej mizernie. - Cześć- chłopak odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i natychmiast wstał. Przekonałam się zaraz, że jest ode mnie wyższy o głowę. - Szukam gospodarza szkoły… - Czyli poszukujesz mnie. W czymś mogę pomóc? - Pani dyrektor prosiła, żebym załatwiła formalności związane ze zmianą szkoły. Mówiła coś o formularzu…- kiedy z nim rozmawiałam, czułam się dziwnie niepewnie. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. To chyba przez te jego miodowe oczy. Były takie… czyste i skupiały na mnie całą swoją uwagę. Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten chłopak jest naprawdę dobrym słuchaczem. - W rzeczy samej. Potrzebne jest jeszcze zdjęcie. Bez problemu znajdziesz bazar, gdzie wykonują takie fotografie. Jest niedaleko szkoły. - A formularz? - Chyba ja go mam- chłopak chwilę przeglądał papiery chaotycznie rozrzucone po całym stoliku. W końcu z uśmiechem tryumfu, podał mi właściwy dokument. - Proszę. Potrzebny będzie jeszcze podpis rodzica. - Dzięki, ale będzie mały problem, bo ja nie mam rodziców…-na moich policzkach wykwitły lekkie rumieńce, a on się trochę zmieszał, ale nie stracił rezonu. - Nic nie szkodzi. Niech podpisze opiekun prawny. - Dobrze. Dziękuję za pomoc. - Nie ma sprawy. A tak w ogóle, to nazywam się Nataniel. - Oliwia- podałam mu rękę i uśmiechnęłam się. Wychodząc na dziedziniec, zauważyłam chłopaka z ogniście czerwoną czupryną. Spoglądał na mnie niechętnie. Kiedy koło niego przechodziłam, poprawił niedbale kurtkę i zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem: - Nowa? Uderzył mnie jego nieprzyjemny ton głosu, dlatego przybrałam buńczuczną minę i odparłam: - Dla mnie ty jesteś nowy. - Nieźle, zaczynasz mi się podobać, mała- powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Nie lubię jak się do mnie mówi „mała”- wkurzył mnie jego przemądrzały ton. - Nie pozwalaj sobie- mocno chwycił mnie za nadgarstek, ale nie pokazałam po sobie bólu. Nie będzie mną rządził. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że ma śliczne oczy. Brązowe. - Lepiej już pójdę- wyrwałam mu się i z podniesioną głową podążyłam w stronę bazaru. Gdy załatwiłam już wszystkie formalności, przysiadłam na ławce w prześlicznym parku i zamyśliłam się. Minęły tylko trzy miesiące od tragicznego wypadku. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego feralnego dnia. Dlaczego tak nalegałam? Czy to przez niego? Przez tego, którego tak mocno wtedy kochałam? Do dzisiaj nie mogę zapomnieć tych dużych, brązowych oczu. Chcę go wyrzucić z pamięci, ale nie dam rady. Oszaleję. Myślał, że nie widzę szyderczo uśmiechniętego rowerzysty. Przypuszczał, że wszyscy zginęli. Ja przeżyłam. Wbrew własnej woli, ale przeżyłam. Tego dnia obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy się nie zakocham. Sama nie pamiętam, kiedy po policzkach zaczęły spływać mi łzy. Być może przez nie, nie zauważyłam, że zza drzewa wpatruje się we mnie para brązowych oczu. część 2 Przez całą drogę do szkoły zastanawiałam się, jak można mieć takiego okropnego pecha?! Przed samiuteńką bramą potknęłam się o własne sznurowadło i wpadłam w krzaki czerwonej róży. Oczywiście rozdarłam sobie cały rękawek od bluzki, a do tego jeszcze miałam poranioną prawą rękę. Przeklinając w myślach własną niezgrabność, szybko weszłam do szkoły. Skierowałam się prosto do pokoju gospodarzy, żeby jeszcze przed lekcjami oddać Natanielowi formularz ze zdjęciem. - Cześć- powiedziałam na wstępie. - Witaj, Oliwio. Co ci się stało w rękę?- uderzył mnie jego oficjalny ton. Musiał być strasznym sztywniakiem. - Eh, to nic takiego. Potknęłam się. Mam dla ciebie ten formularz- podałam mu plik kartek I dodałam, że będę już uciekać, ale on zaproponował, żebym na niego poczekała, to odprowadzi mnie do klasy, przy okazji pokazując liceum. Zgodziłam się. Nataniel bez słowa podał mi apteczkę i uśmiechnął się. Moja ręka rzeczywiście wyglądała okropnie. Zupełnie jakby ją co najmniej lew podrapał. Grzecznie podziękowałam i przykleiłam sobie plastry. Po pięciu minutach wyszliśmy z klasy. Pierwszą lekcję miałam w sali 102. Okazało się, że klasy nie są liczone od dołu tylko od góry, więc sala znajdowała się na drugim piętrze. Po drodze Nataniel pokazywał mi ważniejsze miejsca, ale i tak nie za wiele zapamiętałam, a gdy znaleźliśmy się pod moją klasą, powiedział, że zawsze mogę do niego przyjść w razie potrzeby. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością i weszłam do środka. Jakież było moje zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczyłam tego czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Siedział w ostatniej ławce i bezczelnie na mnie patrzył. Odwróciłam głowę w innym kierunku, ale pech chciał, że jedyne wolne miejsce było tuż przed nim. Skierowałam się w tamtą stronę i usiadłam. - Cześć, jestem Iris, a ty?- wesoło powiedziała ruda dziewczyna, która zajmowała miejsce obok mnie. - Oliwia- uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Wydawała się miła. - Na pewno spodoba ci się u nas w szkole… - Słuchaj, co to za chłopak z tyłu, ten z czerwonymi włosami?- przerwałam jej, ale czułam, że wbił wzrok w moje plecy. - To Kastiel, szkolny gbur. - Zdążyłam już zauważyć. - Zaczepiał cię? Powiedz Natanielowi, on mu przemówi do rozsądku. Od lat są skonfliktowani. - Nie, to mój pierwszy dzień w szkole, nie chce mieć z nim kłopotów. - Jak chcesz, ale uważaj na tego typa. Na lekcji prawie nie zwracałam uwagi na nauczycielkę, bo cały czas palił mnie wzrok Kastiela. Nie mogłam się skupić, a kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wybiegłam z klasy jak oparzona. Wyszłam na dziedziniec i skryłam się za drzewem, żeby trochę ochłonąć. Zamknęłam oczy. - Dlaczego wczoraj płakałaś? To przeze mnie?- przede mną wyrósł jak spod ziemi Kastiel. - Zostaw mnie- chciałam uciec, ale przycisnął mnie do drzewa. - Przeze mnie? - Nie. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele- popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy, ale od razu spuściłam spojrzenie. Był tak blisko mnie, że czułam się bardzo przytłoczona. - Ja wiem swoje- uśmiechnął się i nachylił nade mną. Przez chwilę czułam jego oddech na policzku. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Kastiel zbliżył swoje usta do moich warg i tak delikatnie mnie pocałował, że westchnęłam. Zaraz jednak wróciłam na ziemię. To był bezczelny, arogancki chłopak i zasługiwał na siarczysty policzek, więc uderzyłam go w twarz. Kastiel syknął i jego oczy przybrały dziki wyraz. W jednej chwili zmienił się z delikatnego chłopaka we wściekłą bestię. Zrozumiałam, że nie powinnam była go uderzyć. Teraz może się zemścić, a na dziedzińcu nikogo nie widziałam. Chwycił mnie za ramię i popchnął. Uderzyłam głową o konar. Przez chwilę miałam mroczki przed oczami. - Ratunku! Usłyszałam jakiś dziewczęcy głos i chwilę potem uścisk na moim ramieniu się rozluźnił. Zobaczyłam jakiegoś nieznanego mi blondyna, który okłada pięściami Kastiela. Osunęłam się na ziemię. - Nic ci nie jest?- w dziewczynie rozpoznałam Iris. - Nie. Trochę mi słabo. - Mówiłam, żebyś na niego uważała. - Wiem, wiem. - Iris? Nic jej nie jest? Oliwia, Ola… odezwij się- przecież ja znałam tego blondyna, to Nataniel. Teraz pochylał się nade mną z zatroskaną miną. Zaczęłam dziko szlochać. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Może wychodziły na wierzch wszystkie moje żale, od dnia śmierci rodziców? Przecież od tamtego wydarzenia nie płakałam aż do wczoraj. Bezwiednie przytuliłam się do Nataniela. Chłopak dopiero po chwili, jakoś tak nieporadnie objął mnie swoimi mocnymi ramionami. Zaczął się delikatnie kołysać. - Lecę po dyrektorkę- postanowiła Iris i usłyszałam chwilę potem oddalające się kroki. - Oliwia, nie ma co płakać. Kastiel jest dla wszystkich taki niemiły. Już cię więcej nie tknie. - Ob… Obiecujesz?- chłopak na chwilę znieruchomiał, ale zaraz odpowiedział: - Obiecuję. Przytuliłam się do jego piersi jak mała dziewczynka do ojca. Tak brakowało mi rodziców. Mamy, której mogłam wszystko powiedzieć i taty, który umiał mnie rozśmieszyć w każdej trudnej sytuacji. Miarowe postukiwanie obcasów świadczyło o tym, że przyszła pani dyrektor. - Dziecko, co ci? - Już wszystko w porządku. - Zajmiemy się tą sprawą. Przykro mi, że miałaś taką nieprzyjemną przygodę już pierwszego dnia nauki. Nataniel, zajmij się nią. Zaprowadź do pokoju gospodarzy i doprowadź do porządku. - Tak jest, pani dyrektor. Chłopak wziął mnie pod ramię i weszliśmy do pokoju, w którym Nataniel wiódł prym. Usiadłam na krześle i podparłam brodę rękami. Musiałam okropnie wyglądać. Blondyn podał mi mokry ręcznik i przemyłam sobie twarz. Moje myśli wróciły do pocałunku. Był taki delikatny… Jakby moje usta musnął skrzydełkami motyl. - W porządku? - Tak. Przepraszam. Głupio mi strasznie, że się tak rozkleiłam, ale miałam słabszy dzień. W dodatku poplamiłam ci koszulę tuszem. Przepraszam. - Nie masz za co. Ubranie da się wyprać. - Pomagasz mi dziś już drugi raz. - Taka moja rola. - Masz rozciętą wargę. Daj chusteczkę. - To nic, nie…- delikatnie otarłam mu krew z ust i brody. Właśnie w tym momencie wszedł do sali Kastiel. Miał minę jak chmura gradowa i podbite oko. Odruchowo spuściłam wzrok. - Co ty tutaj robisz?- wysyczał Nataniel, ale zaraz się opanował, bo do pokoju weszła dyrektorka. Kastiel zrobił krok do przodu i z trudem powiedział: - Sorry. - W porządku- dalej nie podniosłam wzroku. - Zadowolona pani?!- usłyszałam jeszcze wściekłe warknięcie Kastiela i trzask drzwi. Usiadłam na krześle. Sama nie wiedziałam, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. część 3 Po lekcjach cichutko wymknęłam się ze szkoły. Przez całą drogę wydawało mi się, że ktoś za mną idzie, więc przyspieszyłam kroku. Weszłam do domu i poszłam na górę do mojego pokoju. Rozsunęłam pomarańczowe zasłony i wyjrzałam przez okno. Miałam zamiar pójść potem na koncert. Był taki ładny dzień, że szkoda było siedzieć w domu. Nagle przeszył mnie lodowaty dreszcz. W okno mojego pokoju z ironicznym uśmiechem wpatrywał się Kastiel. Cofnęłam się gwałtownie. Postanowiłam, że wyjdę na dwór i powiem mu prosto w twarz co o nim sądzę. Na ulicy pełnej ludzi nic mi przecież nie zrobi. - Hej, odwal się ode mnie wreszcie- krzyknęłam, zatrzymując się od niego w odległości pięciu metrów. - Bo co? Naślesz na mnie blondasa z dyrektorką? Dobre sobie- zaśmiał się nienaturalnie. - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam? Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Co mi zrobiłaś? Skradłaś mi spokojny sen- powiedział cicho i wpatrzył się intensywnie w moje oczy. Zarumieniłam się. - Zadowolona?- szepnął, przybliżając się do mnie. Gdy był już kilkadziesiąt centymetrów ode mnie, cofnęłam się nieznacznie. Pachniał tak męsko, a ja zawsze miałam słabość do takich perfum. Sama nie wiedziałam, czego w tym momencie pragnęłam. Tego, żeby sobie poszedł czy, żeby mnie pocałował. On nie zrażony moim cofnięciem się, objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Delikatnie dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka, a on nachylił się i zaczął mnie całować. Mocno i z pasją. Trzymał mnie jak swoją własność, nie podobało mi się to, ale miałam słabość do tego chłopaka. Tak. Miałam do niego słabość. W pewnym momencie przestał całować, a ja wolno otworzyłam oczy. Odsunął się ode mnie, jak od czegoś obrzydliwego i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Poczułam się jak śmieć. Wiedział, że może zrobić ze mną co tylko zechce. Jak ja w tym momencie nienawidziłam tego chłopaka. Poczułam do siebie niechęć. Kastiel był okropny i w dodatku specjalnie mi się nie podobał, ale byłam mu uległa jak owieczka wilkowi. - Nienawidzę cię- szepnęłam. Zauważyłam, że jego oczy na moment pociemniały, ale nic nie powiedział. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, a ja stałam na chodniku i patrzyłam w ziemię. *** W szkole szybko się zaaklimatyzowałam. Minęły co prawda dopiero trzy dni, ale już czułam się tu jak u siebie. Kastiel więcej się do mnie nie zbliżył. Zresztą na terenie szkoły miał zakaz. Było piękne piątkowe popołudnie i nie wiedziałam co robić. Wyszłam do parku i usiadłam na jednej z wielu ławek. - Oliwia? Odwróciłam głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał głos i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Cześć, Nataniel. - Mogę się dosiąść? - Jasne. - Nie wiedziałem gdzie się podziać, więc przyszedłem tutaj. Dobrze trafiłem- uśmiechnął się. - To tak samo jak ja- mój palec przeszył nagły ból. Syknęłam i przyjrzałam mu się. - Co jest? Drzazga ci się wbiła. Daj, wyciągnę ją- Nataniel zbliżył się do mnie i owionął mnie zapach jego dyskretnych perfum. Przymknęłam oczy. Jego ramię stykało się z moim i w tamtym miejscu czułam przyjemne mrowienie. - Gotowe. - Boli. - Bo była duża. Ławki w parku są stare. Jak byłem mały, to mama zawsze całowała moje bolące miejsce. Może tobie też przejdzie- nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć uniósł moją rękę i ostrożnie pocałował w palec. To mnie tak rozczuliło, że pogłaskałam go po policzku. Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. Jego śliczne miodowe oczy były tak blisko moich. Boże, dopiero teraz zauważyłam jaki jest diabelnie przystojny. Wiedziałam, że jest ładny, ale z bliska wydawał się jeszcze piękniejszy. Poczułam mrowienie w brzuchu. Tak chciałam, żeby mnie pocałował, ale on dalej na mnie patrzył. Dotknął mojej dłoni i spojrzał na nią. Ja też popatrzyłam w tamtym kierunku. Zaczął wodzić palcem wskazującym po mojej dłoni, a potem kreślił linię coraz wyżej, aż dotarł do ramienia i policzka. Patrzyłam jak zaczarowana na jego rękę. Przez ciało przechodziły mi wibracje. Kiedy zatrzymał palec na moich ustach, spojrzałam w jego ciepłe oczy. Spuścił dłoń na dół, a mój wzrok automatycznie powędrował za nią, dlatego nie zauważyłam, kiedy się nachylił i delikatnie dotknął ustami mojego policzka. Poczułam się tak dobrze. Odsunął się ode mnie na chwilę i odgarnął mi z czoła grzywkę. - Normalnie się tak nie zachowuję, ale dzisiaj coś mnie opętało. Chyba ty- jego oddech przyjemnie łaskotał mnie w kark. Objął mnie i pocałował po włosach. Wtuliłam się w jego ramię i przymknęłam powieki. - Kastiel? część 4 - Kastiel?- gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy. Nataniel wyglądał na okropnie zmieszanego. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione. Przecież cmoknął mnie tylko w policzek. Czego on się wstydził? - Ja. Widzę, że pan przewodniczący się po lekcjach nieźle zabawia- czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i posłał w moją stronę ciężkie spojrzenie. - A ty, Olcia? Zmieniasz facetów częściej niż rękawiczki. - O czym on mówi?- szczerozłote oczy Nataniela wpatrzyły się we mnie z napięciem. Zarumieniłam się porządnie i tylko spuściłam wzrok. Miałam nadzieję, że Kastiel nie wygada. - Jak to o czym? Najdalej kilka dni temu się ze mną bezczelnie obcałowywała. Trzeba przyznać, że werwy to dziewczynie nie brakuje- powiedział i obleśnie się zaśmiał. - Nataniel…- spojrzałam w jego jasne oczy i dostrzegłam w nich ogromny zawód. - Chyba już sobie pójdę. Nie zapomnij zapisać się do jakiegoś kółka pozalekcyjnego- oficjalny ton głosu chłopaka, był dla mnie niczym siarczysty policzek w twarz. Odszedł, a ja nie miałam siły nawet za nim pobiec. Patrzyłam, jak jego smukła sylwetka znika za drzewami. Spojrzałam na Kastiela. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. usiadł obok mnie. - Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - Nie przepadam zbytnio za Natanielem. - Jesteś okropny. Dlaczego mnie tak traktujesz? Czym ci zawiniłam?- zapytałam rozpaczliwie. - Powiedziałem ci już kiedyś- odwrócił głowę, a mi na samo wspomnienie tamtych słów, zrobiło się gorąco. Ostrożnie wstałam. Nie miałam ochoty już dłużej z nim przebywać. Wolno ruszyłam w stronę domu. *** Liceum Słodki Amoris od samego rana tętniło życiem. Podeszłam do mojej szafki. - Kastiel! Nataniel Morrison, główny gospodarz liceum szedł korytarzem, niczym burza gradowa. Wszyscy uczniowie z niedowierzaniem przyglądali się temu wysokiemu, blondwłosemu chłopcu, ponieważ zwykły, życzliwy uśmiech niespodziewanie opuścił jego twarz, a jego miejsce zajął jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany grymas. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Przecież on był żywym wcieleniem anioła. Zawsze grzeczny, miły, elegancki, skory do pomocy, a tu taka odmiana. Szybkim krokiem kierował się w stronę czerwonej czupryny, po drodze potrącając parę osób. Podeszłam bliżej nich i udałam, że wertuję książkę do matematyki. - Mówiłem ci, ostrzegałem, ale ty dalej swoje! Koniec żartów. Zostaw Amber w spokoju, bo inaczej… - Co?- wszedł mu w słowo Kastiel.- Jakoś specjalnie się ciebie nie boję, a co do twojej siostrzyczki, sama się do mnie klei. - Nie pozwolę, żebyś sprowadził ją na złą drogę. Nie będzie się zadawała z kimś takim jak… ty- ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z wyraźną odrazą. - Haha, nawet nie wiesz, jak zabawnie wyglądasz. Nie domyślasz się co robimy z Amber za twoimi wypachnionymi plecami… Oj, gorące z niej dziew…- nie dokończył, bo Nataniel złapał go za poły kurtki i przycisnął do szafek. Kastiel przez chwilę miotał się wściekle, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie wskóra, uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Byli mniej więcej takiego samego wzrostu, więc żaden nie miał przewagi wysokości. - Jeszcze się policzymy. Blondyn pchnął go na szafki i odwrócił się na pięcie. Kastiel wykorzystał moment jego nieuwagi i rąbnął go w bark. Nataniel zachwiał się, ale po chwili oddał mu cios, tyle że w szczękę. Wściekły Kastiel odparował i przeciął mu wargę. Przewodniczący już miał go uderzyć, ale w ostatniej chwili złapałam jego rękę. Zastygł zdziwiony i odwrócił się. Popatrzyłam na niego niepewnie. - Proszę, proszę- zagwizdał czerwonowłosy i dotknął swojej opuchniętej szczęki. - Nie wtrącaj się- blondyn lekko mnie odepchnął, ale po chwili stałam między nimi. Rzucali w swoją stronę nienawistne spojrzenia. Przed nami utworzył się tłum gapiów. Chłopcy nienawidzili się podobno od początku szkoły i każdy tylko czekał na jakiś większy zgrzyt. W dodatku to wiecznie spokojny i opanowany Nataniel zaczął. Spojrzałam na niego, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok i chrząknął. - Koniec widowiska, wracać do swoich zajęć- powiedział i już go nie było. Kastiel prychnął i niespodziewanie pociągnął mnie za rękę. Wyszeptał mi do ucha, żebym się go w nocy nie przestraszyła. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, ale nie miałam szans zapytać, bo skierował swoje kroki w stronę dziedzińca. Zostałam sama na korytarzu. Bardzo zabolało mnie to, że Nataniel ignorował moją osobę. Postanowiłam z nim porozmawiać i wszystko mu wyjaśnić. Siedział w pokoju gospodarzy, jakiś dziwnie skulony. Głowę podpierał rękami, a na blat stołu spływały kropelki krwi z jego rozciętej wargi. Bez słowa podeszłam do niego i dotknęłam jego ramienia. Podniósł na mnie swoje jasne oczy. - Ja… - W porządku. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. W końcu jestem tylko zwykłym nudziarzem w wyprasowanej koszuli. To nie to samo co tajemniczy i niepokorny rockman, nie?- zapytał smutno się uśmiechając. - Co ty wygadujesz… Daj, wytrę ci tę krew- nie za bardzo wiedziałam co powiedzieć, więc wyciągnęłam chusteczkę i zaczęłam delikatnie przemywać mu ranę. Chłopak cały czas siedział spokojnie i z uwagą obserwował moje ruchy. Zmieszałam się nieco. Kiedy skończyłam, chciałam wstać, ale złapał mnie za nadgarstki. Zamarłam w półprzysiadzie. Popatrzył mi w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo, ale jego wyraz twarzy pozostał obojętny. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, a on z cichym westchnieniem puścił moje ręce. - Nataniel, bo wiesz, ja chciałam…- położył mi na ustach palec, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. *** - Kastiel?- wychyliłam się lekko przez okno. Po chwili zobaczyłam tylko, jak wchodzi po drabinkach do mojego pokoju. Błagałam, żeby tego nie robił, ale on zamknął za sobą oknoi już nie miałam siły go wyganiać. Po co kiedyś wspomniałam na lekcji, że moja ciotka wyjeżdża na dwa miesiące? Bezczelny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy chłopaka, a po moim ciele przebiegł dreszcz przerażenia. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie w jakiej jestem sytuacji. Cofnęłam się nieznacznie, ale Kastiel władczym ruchem objął mnie w pasie i zaczął gwałtownie całować. Próbowałam się wyrwać z jego mocarnych objęć, ale on tylko mocniej mnie do siebie przycisnął. Jego usta były ciepłe i miękkie, ale brutalność pocałunków, nie pozwalała na rozkoszowanie się tym faktem. Nie oddałam ani jednego, nawet najdrobniejszego buziaka. Stałam jak sparaliżowana. Chłopak zsunął mi jedno ramiączko koszuli. Napięłam wszystkie mięśnie, chciałam krzyknąć, ale nie pozwalał mi na to. Gdy zaczęłam płakać, niespodziewanie odsunął się ode mnie i pogłaskał po policzku. Spojrzałam w jego ciemnobrązowe oczy i na dobre się rozkleiłam. Przytulił mnie mocno, a po chwili już leżeliśmy na moim łóżku przy zgaszonej lampie. Kastiel delikatnie masował mnie po ręce. Nie obchodziło mnie teraz, że później mogę tego żałować. Teraz liczył się tylko on no i oczywiście ja. Potrzebowałam czyjejś bliskości. Wkrótce znużona, zasnęłam. -- Njs55 (tablica) 30 sty, 2013